


Happy Heats

by Chooboozle



Series: Achievement Hunter Monsters [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha on Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Monster, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Djinn!Geoff, Doubt, Fluff, Head Vampire!Ryan, Heat Cycles, M/M, Michael is asexual, Ryan and Geoff are not, Strigoi!Michael, ace!Michael, alpha!Geoff, alpha!Ryan, omega!Michael, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a happy vampire that loves his Alphas very much. His heat is upon them all and the Alphas want to make sure that they give their sweet Omega a comforting one. However, Michael is asexual and therefore does not go through heats like a "typical" Omega does and so Ryan and Geoff have to do things a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Heats

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ~~late~~ birthday present for my lovely Omega [Avery](http://whatdoyewant.tumblr.com/). She turns 18 <3 Happy late Birthday.
> 
> She wanted, as a gift, for me to try my hand on some ace!characterization so I went ahead and did Gotthat but! With a little twist of monsterverse and ABO dyanmics.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Birthday, Avey *squeezes*

* * *

 

 

It was 7:30 in the morning and Geoff was already up. He shuffled out of bed with only his boxers on (careful to not wake the boys, of course), grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand when he reached the kitchen and took a swig. He had the stove on to become hot and ready for when he slaps on some bacon along with lathering some pancake mix in a separate pan and eggs in another. His horns itched and he sighed, smelling the air before the cooking food even got to touch it. As of right now, he could only breathe in the lingering smells of his sleeping mates. He slammed the bottle down as he grabbed the spatula from the drawers, already smelling cooking bacon. He rumbled happily. This morning he was awoken by Michael’s increasing scent; it was thick and smelled of a peach pie topped with a dash of heavy cream and cinnamon. He knew it was around the time for Michael to fall smoothly into his heat. He and Ryan had been talking about it days on end, shamelessly discussing all that they would do in order to prepare for it.

 

He and Ryan gathered loads of products specifically made for Omegas when they are falling into their heat: lavender scented shampoo, scent neutralizer, some suppressors for those extra hot nights that can be uncomfortable for all, lots of vitamins and nutrients that can all be sweated away especially during the summer, pain medication, and loads of Gatorade.

 

Ryan and Michael were still curled up back in the ‘nest’, which was their bed surrounded by their game systems, strung bags of chips, empty cans of Blue Moon, Redbull, and Diet Coke, fluffy pillows always with some type of musk or scent that granted Michael to sleep soundly, and even an empty blood packet or five settled haphazardly on top of the trash.

 

The air began to fill up with the Saturday morning smells of breakfast with the pancakes already hot and ready, the bacon cooked to perfection, and the coffee just finishing up. Geoff already made him a glass, black with the exception of a shot of whiskey or two to make it that special Irish coffee that he and Michael adored in the mornings. On the counter, he already the two vampire’s coffees out, Ryan’s with two cream and three sugars, and Michael with four of each paired with a shot of Jack Daniels beside it. Each cup had around a dash of warm blood or so.

 

Today was the day; he could sense it.  

 

 

~*~

 

 

Michael breathed deeply and his eyes fluttered open when he could smell the smoldering scent of sizzling and popping meat. He turned over, face landing in thick, short strands of golden of his Alpha beside him. He couldn’t help himself except to give a cheesy, sleepy grin as he buried his nose into the locks of hair from the Head vampire and took a deep scent. Peppery cinnamon; it was strong from the heavy night’s worth of sleep. The musk comforted him greatly and he gave a light, small purr, running his tongue through tingly fangs. Ryan was so broad and _built_ with that handsome, chiseled face that he fell in love the first day that he stepped into his life. Geoff came in when he was finally hired at Rooster Teeth to become a full time Achievement Hunter. Ryan already had the job as an animator and then got into Hunting when Geoff couldn’t resist his charm when they finally met. Sharpened blue eyes, much brighter than his own, the demon admitted, stole the heart he thought he never owned in the first place.

 

The scruff on Ryan’s face was short yet full. It gave that perfect shade that Michael always adored and begged Ryan to never shave just to have that long hair to reach the back of his head and that stubbled facial hair to show itself. Michael rubbed his fingers against the other vampire’s face, chuckling hazily until he finally leaned in for a supple, lax kiss against the sleeping, older vampire.

 

The Alpha’s scent gotten stronger, body awakening until his eyes finally showed themselves, rolling upward until they met the Omega’s. At first, there was a low, possessive roll that Ryan gave instantly, pulling Michael close until their lips collided more accurately.

 

Michael fell into it, smiling against the kiss. He loved it when the Alpha’s got just as possessive with him as he did with them. Looking into their sleeping faces, he ached to tell the world that they were _his_ and his alone. All the other Omegas might swoon if they cross their paths with their dominating scents clouding up the air around them or those rugged yet pretty faces snatching their very souls whether they would be monster or human, but they were _his_ and no one would ever be able to take that away from him.

 

When they parted, he didn’t let go of the Alpha, still clinging to his chest and diving his nose against the curve of his neck and collar bone, claiming that musk all that he could. Normally, it would make any Omega as hard as a rock, rims dampening and them offering themselves for the other to take them right then and there. Not Michael, though. There was an awkward realization when he was in bed with both of the Alphas, scenting, licking, and touching all over. It was before he ever gotten his heats, but they were just curious pawing around as he laid in bed loving it all. When they finally reached down to touch at his cock, they both gasped sharp enough to crack glass when they found out how _soft_ he was.

 

_“A-are we doing it wrong, Omega?...” Geoff sounded nearly offended, even if he didn’t mean for it to mean that way._

_“N-no! Never!”_ Michael bit his lip at the memory, the heightening of his heat made him remember fondly. It wasn’t a painful memory, but it was dreadfully...weird. That was the day they discovered about his asexuality.

 

_“Michael, please be honest with us,” Ryan begged, biting his lip so bad to show off Alpha fangs and Michael admitted that he weakened at the sight of them in the best way possible. “D-do we,” the pause that he gave nearly broke Michael’s heart, “disgust you?”_

_“No!”_ Michael had to convince them that everything that they did to him was _right_ and how much he loved the touches, the kisses, the affection, and the attention that they gave him. _“I just can’t…get off. Or hard, or wet. I’m not disgusted at all. I love you guys so much and I want to please you so much_.”

 

It had to take them a bit for the news to settle in. They never judged Michael or thought bad of him in any way, it only strengthened their relationship and never dampened it in any way.

 

“Is that bacon?” Ryan whispered in his ear, a smile on his tone. Michael grinned big enough to show off sharpened, Omegan fangs before he lifted his head back up for another kiss from the Alpha.

 

“That’s what I was wondering,” he answered, yawning a bit. His skin felt lively, silky blood running through his veins like a drug. The hormones made him a little heightened, wanting to cling onto his Alphas in every way and just hug them.

 

“Woof,” Ryan chuckled when another dash of Omegan scent filled his nose. “Someone’s close, aren’t they?”

 

“That obvious?” Michael managed to laugh before kissing the Head’s jawline.

 

“Just a bit,” Ryan answered in a low volume. The joking faded and his voice deepened, couple with a selfish grunt. “You’re beautiful when you’re like this.”

 

Michael blushed, actually waving his hand in front of his face in an attempt to hide it. “Stop,” he sputtered before flicking his fingers at Ryan. “Not pretty. Can’t even get wet.”

 

“And what’s wrong with that?” Ryan raised a brow before nosing at Michael’s cheek bones. “You’re perfect to us. Couldn’t ask for a better Omega.”

 

Michael wanted to spit another bawling statement about himself until could hear a faint, cracking calling of their names from the eldest Alpha in the kitchen.

 

“This week is all about you,” Ryan finished and sat up. He stretched to the sky, letting biceps flex and rise. Michael cooed when he saw them, still laying on the bed with fingers padding against the comfortable pillows and tiny claws threatening to rip them. “What’s wrong, Omega? You aren’t hungry?”

 

Before Michael could even answer, there was a presence at the door that made him nearly jump, making his whole body shudder with how thick and heavy it was.

 

“Hey, assholes. I didn’t get up at fucking whatever o’clock in the morning and cook for your dicks just for you to not eat,” Geoff said with a smile. His tone was light and happy making both of the mates in bed grin with fevor.

 

“Oh, no, Geoff,” Ryan started sarcastically before finally crawling off of the bed. “Oh, not 7:30, that’s such an indecent hour to get up.” Ryan winked, scanning Geoff’s mind like a book. He turned to help Michael out of the bed after the demon spat a healthy “fuck you” and walked back into the kitchen. Ryan and Michael ended up in each other’s arms, the Alpha taking full advantage of Michael’s plus and velvety skin to rub over him. The sweet peach mix made him purr. “I’m sure our Alpha’s got something so good and nutritious for you.”

 

“You sound like he doesn’t,” Michael giggled, nipping down on his lips before pulling away from the older. “Whatever he has, you gotta eat it too.”

 

“Lovely.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Michael sneered, snagging that shot of Jack Daniels before he even noticed that there was coffee right beside it. A second more and it would have already been down, being chased by a mixture of both coffee and maple syrup if it weren’t for Ryan quickly snatching it away from him.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he sang, handing the shot glass to Geoff. “Nope.”

 

“Pussy,” Geoff rolled his eyes and flashed teeth. “Let the boy have one; just one before he finally falls into heat.”

 

“You know how I am about heats and alcohol,” Ryan corrected, grabbing his cup of coffee and mixing the cream and sugar. “It only calls for a whiny, hurting Omega who isn’t enjoying his heat like he should.”

 

Michael groaned. “Come on, _mom_. It’s just _one_. Just ‘cause you’re fucking lightweight and wanting to fuck every hole you see when you’re drunk doesn’t mean I’ll make some questionable decisions on my own.” Geoff’s laugh made Michael burst into a fit of his own, especially when they saw the narrowing eyes of the Head Vampire.

 

“It isn’t _that_. Your blood’s so thick, I can smell it. You’d get hammered quicker than you know.”

 

“Fine. I’ll deal,” Michael settled, grabbing a plate of bacon and pancakes from the counter. He spread the maple syrup all over the food and chowed down faster than he could chew.

 

Ryan and Geoff met in a lazy kiss, the younger’s eyebrows raising from the coating sent of alcohol all over Geoff’s mouth. “You’ll never cease to amaze me how well you can ‘function’ while drunk.”

 

“You kidding? I’m barely feeling it,” Geoff tossed a made plate of food to the other Alpha, landing another loud kiss on his cheek

 

“Thank you.”

 

Geoff raised his eyebrows in return and downed Michael’s shot with a wince. This time, he grabbed a glass of water.

 

 

When they were all at the table, it was mostly silent. Mainly because the Alphas were just staring with curious and giddy eyes at how hungry Michael was when they all ate. At times, Ryan would tell him to slow down, but it was useless. The way Michael glared back at him sent the Alphas laughing and allowed him to eat.

 

“Yep, in heat all right,” Geoff drink some more of his coffee and Michael finally wiped his lips.

 

“Fuck you guys,” he breathed before sticking a forkful of eggs in his mouth. “You try being this hungry.”

 

“I’m just glad I made enough,” Geoff spoke although he was still on his first plate along with Ryan. The Omega had chomped his way through two plates and this was his third. Michael felt just a little bit guilty, but it was quickly forgotten when Ryan and Geoff started discussing a Let’s Build that the Build Team fucked up and they have to fix later on.

 

“Right in the damn recording, too,” Geoff muttered. “Lindsay realized the canon was fucked up as they were testing it out. Nothing was working right and they finally just gave up. Now I doubt we can even do this as a Things To Do, let alone Let’s Play.”

 

“It’ll be fine. It’s too early to complain about this kind of stuff,” Ryan yawned, taking a look at Michael. Michael finally had finished up the third plate of food and was picking at his teeth with his tongue. “Good?”

 

“Hell yes,” the Omega chittered against a slurp of coffee. “Daddy’s pancakes are the best.”

 

Geoff gave a small smile from the pet name and a flash of pride strewn over him. He loved it when Michael called him ‘Daddy’ and Ryan ‘Uncle’. It was beyond cute as well as reassured that Michael belonged to them. “Good boy,” he sniffed the air. “You smell so nice today. You’re on the very edge of a nice, full heat. Lucky for you too, we’ve stocked up on the Redbull and chocolate.”

 

“And lots of blood from generous donors,” Ryan added in. “We also have some breathable cotton shirt and shorts that way you aren’t so sticky from hot nights.”

 

Michael beamed from the news and purred loudly before he got up from his seat. “Really? That sounds fucking sweet, actually.” He shucked at his clothes that clung to his body, itching at them uncomfortably. He was thankful to have such caring Alphas that looked out for his best interest and give him all the things that he would need in order to have a comfortable heat.

 

“Really, really. Get your cute ass in the shower. We’ll bring you your scent neutralizing shampoo and the clothes. I’m getting more drunk from your sweet scent than I am actually drinking.”

 

The vampire rolled his eyes, but hopped away to the bathroom.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Michael could tell that this was going to be one of those “perfect days”. Immediately after the shower, he slipping on his cool and comfortable clothes before plopping onto a silky couch and being surrounded by comfortable A/C. His heat hit him while he was in the shower and the Alphas nearly roared from how much whimpering he was making as he was touching all over sensitive and fire-hot skin. He even had to turn the shower on a lukewarm temperature leaning towards the colder side before it was all said and done with.

 

The Alphas got their bathing done soon after, leaving Michael with a bowl of chips if he were to have a little bit of heat-munchies along with the Xbox up and ready to go. The Omega didn’t do much except for a bit of Minecraft, working on his farm and earning up to 15 levels of experience. Before he could get deep into the game with caving and mining, the Alphas were back shaking wet heads of hair at him and plopping down beside him in nothing but loose tees and boxers.

 

“You smell so clean, like Gain,” Michael chuckled and kissed the corner of Geoff’s mouth, fingers reaching up out of habit to stroke at the thick and impressive horns. Geoff gave a kitten purr and thanked him while grabbing some hard lemonade. The Omega knew that Geoff would have let him have a swig or so, but there’s nothing getting past Ryan and his all-knowing power of mind reading. Instead, he gave Michael a bottled water telling him that he could be rewarded with a Redbull if he finished it.

 

“You ready to fix up a Let’s Build involving tons of redstone?” Geoff asked, even tempted to record this one and put in on the channel.

 

“We can always do it with two less with Ryan around,” Michael sneered, looking up at the Head Vampire who just rolled his eyes.

 

 

~*~

 

 

They were three hours into it before calling quits. Michael was feeling a bit tired, not even wanting to have that can that Geoff was saving up for him.

 

“Always sleepy with your heats, aren’t you?” Ryan cooed, kissing the Omega’s temple for Michael went ahead and plopped against the Alpha’s lips. His lips were pinched by thick, sharp fangs it made him squeal with delight. Geoff gave off a lowing sound before coming to kiss the back of his head, nose landing in auburn curls that shimmered with the help of that special shampoo.

 

“Would you like us to be with you until you sleep?”

 

Michael hesitated, shuddering from the thought of being surrounded by his Alphas again. He adored whenever they would both be beside of him, he in the middle and not even know what to do except gather all of the attention and affection he could possibly get from the loving mates. “Yes, _Daddy_ ” he answered with purpose. “You know I’d want that.”

 

He could sense the grin that both Gents were giving him, wide and toothy and full of eagerness. “We always want to comfort our heated Omega,” Ryan assured, running hands down the sides of Michael’s. It was nothing suggestive; in fact Michael _adored_ whenever the Alphas touched him like that. The number one rule was for them to not touch his cock. Only then, would he feel uncomfortable and tell them to stop. It hasn’t happened though; his respectful mates did more than enough to make sure he was completely opened and comfortable when they were in bed together.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Michael gasped, biting down on Ryan’s lush, bottom lip with tiny, Omegan fangs. It wasn’t really biting as it was just playful nipping, loving how Geoff’s claws would run over patches of his skin that wasn’t covered up by the clothes that they gave him. It was never rough, but it just gave that extra edge for Michael to thrive against whenever he was in heat like this. The gentle pats, the playful kisses, and the tender rubs are what he craved the most, but that equal balance between vanilla and roughness. It was that extra push and he loved it.

 

“Cute, little vampire,” the demon cooed with a razor sharp growl against his voice. Michael shuddered both of their touches, their fingers running over his bare legs, his arms, and even at his neck. He had that neutralizer coated all over him, but that didn’t stop him from getting completely bombed from the two swirling musk that belonged to both Gents overwhelming him. His eyes were lidded, pupils blown unimaginably wide. He felt _hungry_ yet completely satisfied at the same time, as if he were going through his first, feed with an actual, live human.

 

He was gasping for air through his nose, never once letting Ryan pull away from his lips for more than a second without trying to connect them again. Geoff never once moved his hands or claws completely south. He began to massage at Michael’s skin, letting him relax in his heat and let his muscles not be so tense or lively.

 

Ryan finally managed to pull Michael away. “Goodness,” he chuckled, rolling his thumbs against the vampire’s collar bones. It made Michael tilt his head back, exposing his throat for his Head Vampire to see and admire. Round, full, and pale, it made Ryan lick his lips, but he corrected himself when he realized what he did.

 

“G-Geoff,” Michael keened, body feeling as if it were over a bed of coals. He couldn’t stop squirming and he couldn’t lie still no matter how good the massages were or the kisses. He turned and exposed his neck to the demon, tempting the eldest to bite down but Ryan gave those knife sharp eyes to warn him to not do it harshly.

 

Geoff, at first, ran a sharp claw against his skin, making the heated Omega flinch and tremble with anticipation. Geoff hated to tease the vampire and so he came close to drag pointed fangs across the warm neck skin of Michael. It radiated with warmth, layered with a thin coat of rising sweat and pumping blood. He kissed it quickly, his tongue running up until Michael was _squealing._

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Michael demanded once again, wrapping arms around Michael’s shoulders and holding on for a secure leverage. The fluttery, hot breath from the demon danced over his wired skin and he quivered as if he were a frail bird. The pin and needle like pain made the vampire coo in delight, even trying to press up against Geoff’s teeth from him to go ahead.

 

The elder waited no longer and he finally gave a powerful nip. It wasn’t a full bite, but it was enough for Michael to gasp and grow limp at, finally feeling the release of tension that banded over his muscles and wrapped around his body. It acted like _relief_ , making his eyes roll back and close tiredly. Geoff didn’t add any more pressure because he didn’t want to hurt his mate. Instead, he began to lick at the wound, feeling Michael grow completely limp and pliant in their hold, his jaw hanging open without a care.

 

“Better?” Ryan chuckled, patting Michael’s shoulder until the vampire slowly started to nod.

 

“S-so much better,” he huffed with a slight grin. His fangs showed themselves off and the Head vampire exhaled comfortably when he saw them. He thumbed Michael’s lip, pressing against the top crest of his fangs with his knuckle. The Omega laughed before pulling away, laying his head down comfortably on the pillow and sleep taking him over. He yawned cutely, eyes screwing close and never seeming to open again. “Tired.”

 

“We’re glad you feel better, baby vamp,” Geoff nosed at the back of his head before getting up from the bed. “You go ahead and get your rest. You need it for the peak of you heat that’s going to come up.”

 

Michael had his cheeks smushed against the soft, plushy pillow, a little coo leaving his lips. Ryan leaned back down to try and snag another whiff of Michael’s scent only to be slightly disappointed when it was completely taken away from the neutralizer. He gave a deprived growl, still giving the Omega a quick kiss on the forehead before telling him a loving “goodnight” and followed Geoff out of the door.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ryan plopped onto the couch gratefully, breath escaping him when Geoff had pushed him back with skillful hands, fingers spanning out over the rounds of his thighs. The demon was shuffling downward o his knees, eyes shadily following up to Ryan’s with a devious smirk slapped on his face.

 

“You’re so hard, you fucking reek of cinnamon.”

 

Ryan smacked his lips and have that playful smile of satisfaction, hand over the top of the demon’s head and thumb knocking against the thick, bent horns. They were the most hypnotizing mixture of black, red, and a gleaming white.

 

The eldest was beginning to give off a lustful light, showing some bright trails of teal and blue from his tattoos. It showed just how excited he was getting and made Ryan all the more anticipated for Geoff to just go ahead and get this show on the road. The Head vampire purposely showed off his fangs, eyes on Geoff’s movements like a lock and key.

 

“Michael’s asleep, isn’t he? I don’t want him to whiff the air only to have Alpha scent completely drowning him,” Ryan said, taking one claw to pop open his jeans. Geoff went ahead and followed through by unzipping them, fanning out the flaps so the vampire’s bulge could comfortably tent upward. There was a low groan that sounded like a hungry animal, Geoff slotting in between Ryan’s legs hastily and pulling down the hem of his underwear with a glide of his hand.

 

“He’s asleep, alright. It wouldn’t hurt him to see what kind of fun Alphas have when the Omega’s asleep,” the demon replied, eyes fiery and full of passion. “ _Alpha_.”

 

Ryan shook out a breath at the name. He’s always used to Michael calling him that, but never Geoff. For a split second, he faltered and gave a submissive croon to what he felt like _his_ rightful Alpha. He even tried to tilt his head back to expose some pale flesh on his neck, but Geoff wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Ah, uhp, uhp,” he teased, hand pulling out Ryan’s already half hardened cock, the rings of his fingers hugging the incredibly thick base. “Not right now. I want you to have some fun.” The deep chuckle should have struck some alarm to Ryan, but it only sent chills to run down his spine and go straight to his dick. “Don’t show your throat to me yet, pretty prey.”

 

Ryan obeyed breathlessly and straightened his head, eyes still faded and trying to keep up with each movement that the demon was making. “Yes’sir,” he managed to choke out when Geoff dipped his head. It wasn’t much but just a swiping tongue across Ryan’s neglected cock. The feel was _amazing_ , especially since it had been untouched for almost a full week. They never wanted to do their sexual affairs right in front of the Omega in fear that he would feel like they were mocking him in a sense, or even feel left out of intimacy. So, they always saved it for the side whenever Michael was finally asleep or even sometimes when he’s the shower for a real quickie.

 

Geoff got to his usual settling place, elbows digging into the thighs of the vampire for some pull when he started to dive down around the length of Ryan’s cock. A shrill gasp came from Ryan but he held it back with a breath. The sound was coupled by a smug, darkened laugh that the demon made, lifting off of his cock to give it a couple more strokes.

 

“Don’t tease me, damn it,” Ryan groaned and let his head fall limp to the side resting haphazardly on his shoulder. The strain of his muscles made him feel his body grow messy and bothered, the heavy curve of his cock being played at. Geoff knew just what to do in order to get him all riled up to where all he wanted to do was just grab Geoff’s skull and fuck his mouth without a care in the world. He was patient, however; he waited for his Alpha to give him permission.

 

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want, asshole,” Geoff snarled. “I think you look much better trying to writhe on my knot as if you were a wet Omega.”

 

“Dirty fuck,” Ryan chuckled; it wasn’t soon after that his laugher had morphed into a needy gasp when Geoff’s wet lips glided on the head of his leaking cock, working their way down to only half of his length before coming back up again. “You know you can take all of it.” He playfully bobbed his hips upward, sending the wet tip of his length to push against Geoff’s lips. The demon obediently licked at it before dragging his tongue from the very base of the cock to the leaking head.

 

“Want the Alpha all worked up before playing with my knot,” the demon urged. Inky tattoos shimmered the bright teal and radiated with heat that even Ryan could feel kissing at his skin. When Geoff rung his hand around the vampire’s cock, toes curled from just how warm and sticky it was. “Maybe I’ll get to finger that wet hole of yours, too.”

 

“D-don’t say that,” Ryan tremored, giving out an audible yelp when Geoff sank his lips back down. The cusps of petaled skin met with the very base; they were stretched wide to their fullest potential and the sight of it alone was enough to get the vampire off, as embarrassing as it was. Geoff had a skillful hand that cupped over the Head vampire’s balls, thumb massaging in the best ways to give Ryan that extra push.

 

“Geoff-Geoff, stop!” the younger Alpha whimpered in desperation, trying to grab a hold of the demon’s hair to pull him up. He didn’t grab the horns, remembering just how sensitive and tender they are to just grab at and snatch, but he probably should have because it was too late. Ryan nearly howled, fingers curled so tight that it was enough to pull a couple of strands when he came. He bit his tongue and his knees buckled inward to keep Geoff’s head in a secure place for him to ride out his orgasm. The eldest Alpha didn’t mind. In fact, he reveled in it, swallowing down thick, warm seed that came in waves from a week of abandonment.

 

Ryan’s hips rocked up shallowly, treating Geoff’s lips like a fertile hole or _something_ to bury his cock into and probably plant his cream. The demon loved it, etched art on his arms nearly brightening and heating up the entire room to a new level. The hand that wasn’t stoking and massaging at the younger Alpha’s sack was shamelessly palming at his hard cock through thin cotton boxers. His knot was already thick and ready to be gripped by a tight, plush, and hot ring.

 

Geoff pulled away and Ryan faltered, ultimately landing as supple as a ragdoll and completely spent. His cock still leaked, but it was quickly licked up by the other. Geoff whirred proudly.

 

“That didn’t take long, did it? Lightweight.”

 

“Fuck,” Ryan huffed, trying to find the strength to even sit up. It was useless, but all was well when Geoff didn’t need from him to sit up. The demon got up to his feet, hovering over Ryan like a predator and their lips met once again in loud, opened kisses. Geoff had five pointed claws pressed against the broad chest of the younger, brows furrowed in concentration as his other hand blindly tried to reach for the small bottle of peach lube that they had handy. They both agreed on the aroma of the lube – they wanted to get it as close to the Omega’s scent as possible.

 

“I’d lick that tight hole of yours, but, uh,” Geoff snickered when he impatiently pressed the tent of his cock against Ryan. “Daddy’s thirsty.”

 

“Go for it, Daddy,” Ryan purred and felt his heart flutter when he said the pet name. His voice was low and brought a pining shiver down the demon’s spin, especially when he had a couple of fingers tracing down the bend of his horns.

 

“Up, up,” Geoff commanded and the younger listened, propping his knees upward and laid completely on his back against the chair so that he was completely opened for the demon to get at. “Be kind enough and spread those pretty cheeks for me.”

 

Ryan did so, biting his lip when he felt the semi-cool smear of thin and peachy lube against his entrance. He was sensitive, already trying to clench down on the fingers when Geoff poke two in to give an extra ease to push in.

 

The demon was successful to wiggle off his boxers, letting them pool between his ankles before he kicked them away. When Ryan saw his cock, he crooned, wiggling just a bit out of anticipation when he already saw the premature swell of Geoff’s knot.

 

“Just as excited as I am, aren’t you?” the demon kept his voice low, slathering a palm full of lube all over his cock and even his knot. “Well, I won’t waste any time, then.”

 

“You’re too good to me,” Ryan moaned, lips falling slack when he and Geoff kissed once again. The tip of Geoff’s cock teased and pressed against the vampire’s now slick rim before he pressed in, going in easy yet slow enough to relish the stretch of Ryan’s walls. The younger Alpha gave a gnarl, fangs embedding themselves into the demon’s lip as Geoff rocked into him, not letting the knot slip through at all. He wanted to savor every bit of it and he knew that as soon as he have that fluttering rim around his knot, he’d _lose_ it.

 

“Fuck yes,” Geoff panted, pressing his nose against the other Alpha’s with his lids closed. Ryan gave small, inconsistent moans, trying to be as low as he could so that they wouldn’t wake Michael up. “God, so fucking hot and wet.”

 

“All for you, Alpha,” Ryan mused, licking his lips before actually giving out a decent, groan that encouraged the demon to go faster. “Ooh, yeah, that’s it. Want your knot. You know I can take it; I’m a big boy.”

 

“N-not yet,” Geoff simpered. “Just a little bit longer.” He gave a light smack on the vampire’s ass, earning him a bark.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Michael woke up and mewled from how saturated the air was with Alpha musk. He had wobbly eyes, head getting so dizzy off of the scents, it was as if the Alphas were right beside him like they were before. He gave a curious chirp and popped his neck to loosen some joints before he sprang out of the bed. “Geoff?” he crooned and stretched his back. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than 45 minutes or so, but he didn’t bother checking the clock. He was too wrapped up in the _lovely_ pheromones that was in the air, just like a cartoon in a trance and walking up to a delicious, homemade pie.

 

And then he heard it; there was _noises_ that the Alphas were making, noises that he knew too well.

 

“ _Come on, I don’t have all day, old man.”_

_”Shut up, otherwise you won’t be hanging off this knot, little kitten.”_

Michael couldn’t help but give a small laugh although it was accompanied by a lump that was in his throat. He wanted to take a peek, see his Alphas actually playing together and having some fun, but he hesitated.

 

_They...need it. And I’m holding them back._

Michael didn’t know where that came from, but he wanted to shake off the thought and completely ignore it. Of course they didn’t think that…did they? The Omega’s eyes got wide with dismay, nibbling on his tongue hard with his small fangs when he heard the finishing and drained moans that came from both of them. It should’ve been something that he would have loved to hear: the Alphas finding a release with each other and sharing their intimacy. There was nothing wrong with that, but there was that sickening pain that the Lad had.

 

_What if I’m just here just to say they have an Omega? If they needed this, I’m sure they would much rather have an Omega to do that with. Have a lush, sexual mate that would be so good for them and satisfy their every need._

The thought made Michael nearly tear up, yet he couldn’t shake it away. He didn’t want to believe it; perhaps it was his intoxicated mind from being scent drunk and just waking up.

 

To clear his mind, he crawled back to bed and tried return to sleep.

 

 

~*~

 

 

The next morning, Michael was the first awake. It was already a bright and shining morning with the sun peeking in from behind the curtains to give the darkened room some light. Shadows danced in his eyes as he tried to adjust his vision, remembering that he was still in the bedroom and he fell back asleep. He could feel the thick blood of his heat still weighing heavy on his body and he groan, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t feel good this morning; he felt murky and sick and he knew he needed to grab some vitamins soon if he just knew where the Hell Geoff put them in the first place.

 

The Omega looked beside of him to see the Alpha snuggled in close together, their noses poking each other with the demon taking up most of the Head vampire’s space. Michael gave a small smile, but it ebbed away with a blow of air.

He was tempted to wake them up and talk to them about it, but part of him didn’t want it. It was an internal battle with his eyes locked fully on the two snuggling beside of him. There was a bit of nausea that he was experiencing that made him whine and he finally decided to go ahead and wake them up. He needed the medicine more than anything right now and only the Alphas knew where it was.

 

He shook the demon slightly, but it only took a second for the Alpha to actually wake up with a small huff and grumble. There was a loud yawn and a couple smacks of his lips before he shifted jaded and sleepy eyes to the Omega. “Yes, dear?”

 

“I’m getting pain, Alpha. I feel tummy-sick. Do you know where you put the medicine?” the vampire was hoping he’d remember. “I know I just woke you up, but I need it.”

 

“I got you, I got you,” Geoff groaned and sat up. “I fucking forgot and left them in a bag when we gave you your shampoo. I hope I can still find them.” He sounded groggy and Michael felt a pang of guilt in his heart, knowing that the Alpha would much rather be sleeping.

 

“I didn’t mean to bother you or be a burden.”

 

“What?” Geoff had the hand on the back of his head as if he’d just been clocked with a baseball bat and he turned around with eyes full of concernment. “Michael, no. No, you’re never a bother. You need your medicine. I didn’t realize –”

 

“Geoff, it’s okay. Please, the medicine,” the Omega gave a grieving whimper, curling the blanket over him tighter. He didn’t want to look at the heated stare that he knew the demon was giving him. Even worse, what if his eyes were ablaze with nothing but worrisome and perhaps even _anger_?

 

There wasn’t a reply from the Alpha except for a low noise that made the Omega shake beneath the sheets. The noises sounded void of any emotion, really. Michael made a small, sad sounding croon that made the other Alpha flinch in his sleep. Michael saw him move and try to dive his nose towards what would be Geoff if the Alpha hadn’t already left his place and gone. The Head vampire tried to pull himself close to the next pillow and finally was successful when he buried his nose into the cotton, inhaling deeply the sugar and strawberry scent that belonged to their eldest. Michael wheezed and scooted in close towards Ryan and shook him up, too. Anxiety began to build up and he knew he needed his medicine right then and there, but there was no stopping the panic.

 

_Do they not love me?_

 

“Ryan,” he whispered, his voice beginning to break from how badly his emotions were swirling up and mixing together. “Ryan, wake up.”

 

The Alpha opened his eyes and his orbs were plastered with concern. He fussed a little before sitting up, pushing his nose against Michael’s cheeks and kissing him softly. “Omega, what’s wrong?”

 

Michael paused, stuttering a bit before stopping altogether, eyes looking up wetly to meet the older Alpha’s. He leaned against Ryan, already thinking in his head that the Head would have known what was going on with him already, but just wanting to hear it aloud. From the way that Ryan was looking at him, it looked as if his heart was breaking and raveling from the very seams at the thoughts that Michael was having.

 

“D-do you guys,” his voice lowered and he slowed down as if he were trying to keep it a secret, head dropping from the weight of a heavy burden. “Do you guys ever regret having me as a mate, because I’m ace?”

Before Ryan could even bellow a reply, there was already a loud and solid “No!” that rang in Michael’s ears. The Omega turned his head to see Geoff standing there with a cold bottle of water, the capsule of pills and vitamins, and even a heating pad for extra comfort. Michael felt pin pricks of nervousness all over him, his chest feeling as if it were pumping a rock instead of a beating heart before Ryan snatched a full hold on him, hugging him tight until Michael was unable to pull away even if he wanted to.

 

He fell into it, snuggling into the Alpha and breathing in a deep, fresh bout of air of relief.

 

“Why would you ever think that?” the other demanded to know, fingers pressed harsh and tight for extra security. Michael huffed, attempting to shrug his shoulders, but he couldn’t even get a budge on them, either. A second later, and he felt the bed give way when the other monster climbed on it. The items were set aside, falling against the mattress while calloused hands landed perfectly on the dip of his waist. Michael loved to be held like this and he chittered when he felt a kiss plant on the back of his head.

 

“I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to give you…” he trailed off and sputtered. “It’s stupid.”

 

“It isn’t stupid,” Geoff reassured, running the pads of his thumbs in tiny circles. “But, Michael, we don’t need _that_. We need our bubbly, happy Omega. We want you to know that are perfect just the way you are.”

 

“We couldn’t ask for a better Omega,” Ryan promised once again from the day before, stealing a kiss from the Lad and combed his fingers through his hair. “You’re so amazing in every way, we would protect you with our life. You’re not some cheap thing that we can get a dime a dozen. You’re so much more.”

 

There was a worn sniffle from Michael, but a toothy grin that made both of the Alphas purr with relief and happiness. Ryan weakened the hold when he felt Geoff pulling Michael away, keeping him in a glowing set of arms and spoiling him with multiple kisses on his face. There was a pleased titter from younger vampire and he returned the kisses, adjusting himself so that he could hold onto Geoff completely with arms wrapped tight around his neck for a hug.

 

“You give us everything we could ever ask from you. You give us such happy days when we’re both down, love when we need it most – you’re just stunning. We love you, Michael,” Geoff’s voice had calmed down to a cleaner tone that was less bold and more comforting. “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

 

“Neither do I,” Ryan added in, landing a hand on their Omega’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll never have to worry about that,” Michael answered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got something you wanna see? Wanna just talk to me? Give me ideas? I would love to know! Click [here](chooboozle.tumblr.com) for some awesome ragehappy!


End file.
